


Making Amends

by shuusuzuki



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuusuzuki/pseuds/shuusuzuki
Summary: Due to Allura’s sacrifice, the universe is saved. In the afterlife, the fallen live in piece together.Allura’s guilt starts getting the better of her. It consumes her bit by bit, corrupting her. Lotor wants to make amends and apologize for his cruel actions.Can Allura forgive him? More importantly, can she forgive herself? Or will she forgive be stuck in the dark void?
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is met with familiar faces. However, they don’t have pleasant things to say as she struggles with her guilt.

_“Allura..”_

A gasp escaped the female Altean’s mouth as she snapped her eyes opened, surrounded by complete darkness. The scenery around her had vanished completely, as she remembered once being in a field filled with the beautiful purple Juniberry flowers she never grew tired of seeing. 

She stood up, as she was crouched down to admire the beautiful flowers closer. 

_What am I doing here?_

That’s all she could wonder. The war was over. She saved the whole galaxy. She brought peace and happiness to everyone. She fulfilled her purpose. None of this makes sense. Why now? Why does she continue to suffer? 

_“Allura.”_

Another gasp escapes her mouth as her eyes widen. 

_That voice.._

Slowly turning around, she was met face to face with a tall and slender man she knew all too well. A man she longed for. Someone she left behind for the greater good. That is what she told herself almost all the time as she tried to adjust to her new world. 

_“Lance..”_

The sound of his name from her voice brought tears to her eyes. Tears she forced back. The sad look on his face was heartbreaking. The way he held his posture, his skin looking a little paler than usual, the way his eyes expressed his feelings as they not only were sad, but tired. The only coloring seemed to be bright were the new Altean marks Allura had passed on to him as a memory of the love and bond they once shared. 

She never broke eye contact with him. She took it all in. His sadness became her sadness. She sacrificed herself for everyone to live on. For future generations to continue bringing life into the world she once lived in. The world she once called home. Yet all she could feel was guilty. 

_“You should.”_

She flinched as the voice of Lance rang through her ears again. Those words left a confused look on her face. One Lance picked up even if she spoke no words. 

_“You should feel guilty. You left us behind. You left me behind.”_

His voice sounded cold and dull. It sounded in pain. 

_“Lance, you know I did it to save everyone. To save.. you. I did what I was given a second chance to do. I’m.. I’m sorry. There was no other way.”_

She couldn’t bare looking at him a second longer. Her eyes shifted down to the black void she was stuck in. 

_“No other way? Allura there is always another way! We were Voltron! We always did the impossible! We were the strongest thing in the universe! You just wanted to be selfish! You wanted all the glory, didn’t you?!”_

There was no response to his question. Allura couldn’t answer. How could she? He should know that she didn’t desire anything in return. All she wanted was to save the people she cared most for. The people who gave her new hope and joy. The people she called her new family. Yet it seems Lance didn’t see it the way she did..

No. this wasn’t Lance. Lance would never doubt her for doing what was right. 

_“ANSWER ME!”_

She snapped her head back up to meet the angry gaze Lance held. His expression was dark and violent. His teeth clenched tightly together as his fists held tightly together by his side. 

A single tear rolled down her eye as a sob left her trembling lips. 

_“I.. I’m sorry.”_

Those were the only words she could say. The guilt was too much to bare. The pain hurted her beating heart that felt like it was shattered into a million pieces. 

She watched as Lance gave a sigh. Anger still pumped in his veins as he didn’t get the response he wanted.

_”You might be able to say sorry to me, but can you say it to them.”_

Behind Lance, four other figures appeared. Four figures she also wished to reunite with once again.

She placed a hand over her mouth and held her free arm over her stomach. Her whole body trembled in pain as she fell to her knees.

_“No.. this can’t be. You can’t be..”_

Memories flooded into her mind. They were joyful memories, but they caused greater pain to this current moment. 

Behind Lance, stood her fellow friends. Her _family_.

_”Pidge..”_

_‘I like peanut butter and peanut butter cookies, but I hate peanuts. They’re so dry! Also, I swear a lot. I mean, in general. Unrelated to the peanuts.’_

_‘My first priority is to find my family! I thought you of all people would understand! If you had a chance to get your father back, wouldn't you?’_

_‘Dad used to tell me how close he was with his crew members. They were like family. Now I understand what he was talking about. I’m staying with you guys. Let’s stop Zarkon for all of our families.’_

_’I’m gonna miss you, Allura..’_

_”Hunk..”_

_’Hey, you got to sleep for ten thousand years man! Monday night I was on Earth. Now I’ve flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eat goo in some weird castle. That’s a lot to process in a.. I don’t- what day is today?’_

_‘What? It’s alive and it loves my scratches!’_

_’Pidge, go right! Lance, go left! Keith, make me a sandwich stat! Yes, you heard me! I’m the leader now dang it!’_

_‘But there is no Voltron without you..’_

_“Keith..”_

_‘Wait, he could be dangerous! Drop your weapon.’_

_‘It means something to me! It means some of them are actually willing to help. And we could use all the help we can get.’_

_‘I know, but something is wrong with him! The Galra or Lotor have to be behind it! We all know he would never give up on us, we can’t give up on him.’_

_‘Allura, when you accepted me, it helped me to accept myself. Thank you.’_

_“Shiro..”_

_’Defenders of the universe? Huh, it has a nice ring to it.’_

_‘I’ve been locked up by aliens. This is nothing.’_

_’Enough with the bad sound affects. Besides it’s more like blam, blam, blam!’_

_’You.. never.. have to thank me for anything.’_

Each of them glared down at Allura. The way they looked at her with so much hatred. So much pain. It was like she was the enemy all this time. Could she really have been that selfish?

_”You can’t say it now, can you?”_

_“Lance.. please, stop. This isn’t real.. this isn’t you.”_

_“Then what is it, Allura?! If we’re not real, why are we standing here before you? Did what we have mean nothing to you?! Was it all just a game!? You left us and all you can do is cower in shame!”_

Tears slide down her face. She tried so hard to wipe them away but they kept coming. This is the harsh reality. The reality she’s forced to face. The people she calls family have nothing but hatred towards her. What does the universe think of her? What has become of the universe she left behind? 

_“Lance..”_

_‘I’m Lance. And you’re right here in my arms.’_

_‘If I had to loose Blue to someone, I’m glad it was you.’_

_‘Allura, it wasn’t just you who trusted Lotor, we all did. I had more reason than anyone to not trust him but he did everything right. He didn’t just fool you, he fooled us all. Let me tell you, as someone who has made a million mistakes, you can’t just give up now. We need you.. the universe needs you.’_

_’Actually-! I was wondering if.. well if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight? And my family? Dinner with me and my family? My moms cooking for our last day on Earth. I just thought you could join us.’_

_‘No, it’s not your fault. Besides, meeting you is the best thing that’s ever happened to me.’_

_’Allura, you are not alone. And if I have anything to say about it, you’ll never be alone. I don’t care if this is only our first date.. I.. Allura, I love you. I have for a long time. I wanna be your family. Earth can be your home or anywhere you wanna go. It doesn’t matter. I will follow you across the universe.’_

_’I don’t, but I wish everyday there was something I could do to change it for you. You’ve suffered more than anyone in a thousand lifetimes, but still you persist. Through the pain you inspire. It’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you.’_

_’I don’t like using Allura like this! It’s not right!’_

_”But.. you’re too important to the cause. You’re.. too important.. to me.”_

_“I.. am so sorry..”_

Sorry is all she can tell them. It’s all she can say. She might’ve not let them down when it came to saving the world, but she left them when they needed her to reform the new world. There could’ve been another way. Her actions shouldn’t be justified.

 _”You are no hero.”_ Spoke Pidge. 

_“And they call me the coward.. but you?! You just ran away from everything! You took the easy way out!”_ Shouted Hunk. 

_“How could you leave us, Allura? We needed you.”_ Asked Shiro. 

_“You’re no better than the countless Galra we slaughtered. There blood is on your hands.”_ Stated Keith. 

_”No..”_ Allura’s eyes widened. _“No!”_ She grabbed her head into both of her hands. _“Stop this! Stop this right now! You don’t mean it!”_

Her whole body trembled and ached. After all this time of her being strong for the team, she laid here before them so weak. She’s no hero. She’s no true Altean. 

Her head felt like it was spinning. She gripped tighter. Her fellow friends threw insult after insult toward her, slowly breaking her.

_“Why are you crying, princess?!”_

_“You should feel shame! You’re shameful!”_

_“You're a disgrace!”_

_“Selfish!”_

_“Weak!”_

_“Arrogant!”_

_“Useless!”_

“STOP IT!”

She slammed her hands down, a bright blue glow illuminating from her body as it glowed brightly and attacked at the group. One by one they disappeared, causing more memories to flow through her mind. Their laughter. Their sadness. Their anger. Their pain. But most of all, their determination. 

Soon, a pair of feet came into vision. She hesitantly, and slowly, lifted her head to look up. It was just Lance now. The power she shot toward them seemed to have affected him as he started to vanish little by little. The others were no where in sight. His face was still filled with so much darkness. Yet, now it gave no emotion. The last words she’ll ever hear from Lance, are ones that’ll strike her right in the heart. 

_“I don’t love you. Not anymore. Goodbye, Allura.”_

_“NO!”_

She leaped out to grab him. To hold him tight. To tell him she was sorry. To tell him she loved him no matter what. She cried as she thought of how she should’ve spent more time with him. 

He had vanished as she laid there in nothing but darkness. 

_I’m.. useless.._

”Allura?”

_I couldn’t make them happy.._

”Allura??”

_I’ve failed them.._

”ALLURA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I can’t help but do a little short story of Lotor and Allura. They both deserve happiness. In my opinion, while I think Lance and Allura are cute, I feel like the way the developers just threw them together in the last season wasn’t cool. I feel like more people would accept Lance and Allura if they put more attention into it. Yes, Lance loved Allura, but it took her so long to actually see that. And when she did, she pushed his feelings to the side and still went for Lotor. Lance accepted she wouldn’t like him like he liked her. Then all the Klance moments. I mean, that had so much development and chemistry but it was all thrown away! And I’m a huge fan of Klance, but I would’ve like Lance and Allura more if it didn’t feel so.. rushed. Lotor and Allura had chemistry too, even though Lotor ended up being the bad guy. I truly feel Lotor really liked Allura. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
